If we were
by Yagami Gabis
Summary: Um namoro tumutualdo entre Sakura e Sasuke, e tudo isso ela descreveu em uma música, uma música que mudaria tudo. SasXSak


**IF WE WERE**

Estavam todos reunidos no teatro de Tokyo onde haveria a final de um concurso de bandas, que havia começado no inicio da semana, e agora no sábado era a grande decisão. O prêmio era: chance de gravar um CD, muitas bandas tinham se inscrito, e eram de várias partes do mundo, porém somente cinco foram classificadas para a final. E entre essas bandas estava a banda de Sakura, Ino, Tenten, as meninas adoravam música desde criança e essa podia ser a grande chance delas.

Todos os participantes do concurso estava nos camarins pensando na próxima etapa do concurso, eram três musicas para cada banda, e todas as músicas deviam ser compostas pelos integrantes da banda (n/a: eu sei que a música que fará parte da fic já foi criada, mas depois irão entende o porque disso) já havia sido apresentada quatorze das músicas que fariam parte da competição, faltava somente a ultima música de Sakura.

Tenten: **Sakura tem certeza que quer cantar essa música? **– estava terminando de retocar a maquiagem

Sakura: **Por que pergunta?** – terminava de arrumar sua roupa

Ino: **Ora testuda, sabe muito bem o porquê!**

Sakura: **Não se preocupem com isso, sabem que compus essa música especialmente para essa situação**.

Tenten: **Então sabia que ele estaria aqui** – disse saindo do banheiro

Sakura: **Sim** – lembrou-se o porque de ele estar aqui

Ino: **Então você andou dando uma pesquisada né testuda** – todas caíram na risada – **ou ele veio te ver**.

Sakura: **Não porquinha, ele veio ver a outra, você melhor do que ninguém sabe disso, e alem do mais você sabe como estou.**

Tenten**: Certo! Certo! Nada de ficar triste agora.**

Sakura: **Eu não estou triste, na verdade, eu gostei da idéia de que ele esta aqui, assim ele vai ver só uma coisa** – fez uma cara maquiavélica no espelho.

Ino: **Sabia que você me da med**o.

Tenten: **Falando nisso, o Sai veio Sakura?**

Sakura: **Disse que veria, e se ele não veio ele também vai se ver comigo**. – novamente todas caíram na gargalhada

A penúltima banda acabara de sair do palco, e todos os aplaudiam, as musicas apresentadas eram muito boas, o tema da final era música do estilo POP, umas duas bandas haviam fugido desse tema, o que ocasionaria uma perda de pontos. As meninas saíram do camarim e se posicionaram nos devidos lugares com seus equipamentos, Tenten atrás na bateria, Ino do lado esquerdo com o baixo e Sakura ficava do lado direito com a guitarra, todas possuíam um microfone.

Apresentador**: Agora a ultima concorrente, vamos aplaudir a banda Senzu** (Semente dos Deuses) **composta por Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino e Mitashi Tenten!**

A cortina de abriu e revelou as garotas, elas estavam usando calças jeans escuras, blusas brancas lisas e uma jaqueta preta por cima, botas sem saltos pretas. Sakura percebeu que Sasuke estava na terceira fileira, isso seria ótimo, olhou para as garotas e começaram a tocar.

O som que saia dos instrumentos banhavam a sala, e fazia muitos refletirem sobre coisas passadas, e Sasuke não foi uma exceção.

_**Maybe I'll treat you better**_

_Talvez eu te trate melhor_

_**Maybe I'll be your friend**_

_Talvez eu seja sua amiga_

_**Maybe I'll wear your **__**sweater**_

_Talvez e usarei seu sueter_

_**Maybe I'll find some time**_

_Talvez eu encontre tempo_

_**To go shopping**_

_Para ir ao shopping_

_**And buy you nicer clothes**_

_E te comprar roupas legais_

_**'Cause the ones you've got have got to go**_

_Porque é a única coisa que você pode ter_

_**I'll cook your dinner**_

_Eu irei cozinhar seu jantar_

_**Put some meat on those bones**_

_Colocar alguma carne nqueles ossos_

A voz de Sakura penetrava nos ouvidos de Sasuke, fazendo-o lembrar de quando os dois namoravam e depois de um ano ficaram noivos, no começo era tudo muito bom, era divertido, eles faziam de tudo e não havia brigas entre eles_._

_**That's the least I could do**_

_Seria o mínimo que eu poderia fazer_

_**I'd be so good for you**_

_Eu seria muito boa para você_

Quando chegou o refrão todas as garotas começaram a cantar

_**I build you up**_

_Eu ergo você_

_**I'll be the best**_

_Eu seria a melhor_

_**You'd have it all**_

_Você teria tudo_

_**If we were, if we were**_

_Se nós fossemos, se nós fossemos_

_**You'd never be**_

_Você nunca estaria_

_**So damn depressed**_

_Tão malditamente depressivo_

_**If we were, if we were**_

_Se nós fossemos, se nos fossemos_

_**I build you up**_

_Eu ergo você_

_**You'd never rest**_

_Você nunca descansaria_

_**If we were, if we were**_

_Se nós fossemos, se nos fossemos_

_**We'd be the most beautiful mess**_

_Nos seriamos a bagunça mais bela_

_**If we were forever...**_

_Se nós fossemos para sempre..._

Lembrou de tudo que Sakura fez para ele, as noites que passou acordada esperando ele chegar, ou as vezes os compromissos que ela perdia, somente para ficar ao seu lado, e poucas vezes lembrava de ter desistido de alguma coisa sua para ela, somente para ela.

_**Maybe I'll do your laundry**_

_Talvez eu lave suas roupas_

_**Maybe I'll scratch your back**_

_Talvez eu arranhe suas costas_

_**Tell you I adore you**_

_Dizer que eu te adoro_

_**Make you feel like a man**_

_Fazer você se sentir como um homem_

_**And all of that**_

_E tudo aquilo_

_**Now wouldn't that be nice?**_

_Agora, não seria legal?_

_**And you've got a life, wouldn't think less**_

_E você terá uma vida, não pensaria menos_

_**I'll drive you crazy for the rest of your life**_

_Eu te deixaria louco pelo resto da sua vida_

_**That's the least I could do**_

_É o mínimo que eu poderia fazer_

_**I'd be so good to you**_

_Eu seria muito boa para você_

_**I build you up**_

_Eu ergo você_

_**I'll be the best**_

_Eu seria a melhor_

_**You'd have it all**_

_Você teria tudo_

_**If we were, if we were**_

_Se nós fossemos, se nós fossemos_

_**You'd never be**_

_Você nunca estaria_

_**So damn depressed**_

_Tão malditamente depressivo_

_**If we were, if we were**_

_Se nós fossemos, se nos fossemos_

_**I build you up**_

_Eu ergo você_

_**You'd never rest**_

_Você nunca descansaria_

_**If we were, if we were**_

_Se nós fossemos, se nos fossemos_

_**We'd be the most beautiful mess**_

_Nos seriamos a bagunça mais bela_

_**If we were forever...**_

_Se nós fossemos para sempre..._

_**You don't realize what you're missing**_

_Você não percebe o que esta perdendo_

_**All the huggin', all the kissin'**_

_Todos os abraços, todos os beijos_

_**Shut up and listen to me**_

_Cale a boca e me escute_

Lembrou-se de quando começaram as pequenas brigas, ele não deixava ela comprar alguma coisa por achar que faria mal da imagem dele, afinal ele um grande empresário, herdeiro de uma grande cadeia de hotéis de luxo. Ela implorava para ele deixar, mas ele nunca ligava simplesmente dizia não e a ignorava enquanto ela não desistisse da idéia.

_**But we're not**_

_Ma nós não somos_

_**I forgot**_

_Eu esqueci_

_**I build you up**_

_Eu ergo você_

_**I'll be the best**_

_Eu seria a melhor_

_**You'd have it all**_

_Você teria tudo_

_**If we were, if we were**_

_Se nós fossemos, se nós fossemos_

_**You'd never be**_

_Você nunca estaria_

_**So damn depressed**_

_Tão malditamente depressivo_

_**If we were, if we were**_

_Se nós fossemos, se nos fossemos_

_**I build you up**_

_Eu ergo você_

_**You'd never rest**_

_Você nunca descansaria_

_**If we were, if we were**_

_Se nós fossemos, se nos fossemos_

_**We'd be the most beautiful mess**_

_Nos seriamos a bagunça mais bela_

_**If we were forever...**_

_Se nós fossemos para sempre..._

Flashes das piores brigas voltaram a sua mente, discussões em que os dois gritavam e muitas vezes por acesso de raiva Sakura quebravam alguma coisa, e muitas dessas vezes ela se machucava, não lembrou de nenhuma vez que ela se machucou ele se preocupou em pelo menos em perguntar como estava.

_**You don't realize what you're missing**_

_Você não percebe o que esta perdendo_

_**All the huggin', all the kissin'**_

_Todos os abraços, todos os beijos_

_**Shut up and listen to me**_

_Cale a boca e me escute_

E a pior briga de todas, quando Sakura saiu com suas amigas e por ventura encontraram um amigo que há muito tempo não viam, Naruto, eles saíram e passearam por toda a cidade, porém paparazzis não perderam a chance de fotografar a noiva do grande milionário Sasuke com seu "amante" passeando. No outro dia em que o jornal chegou Sasuke e Sakura novamente brigaram, mas dessa vez foi mais sério, houve xingamentos e Sasuke não agüentando mais a segurou pelo pulso e a mandou calar a boca, assustada ela ficou quieta, mas logo começou a falar novamente, irritado a jogou no chão e a mandou sumir da vida dele, que só estava o atrapalhando, que ela era uma interesseira e só queria o seu dinheiro, que o noivado tinha acabado, e disse que ela seria uma fracassada na via, iria viver na sarjeta, Sakura devolveu o anel e nunca mais voltou a falar com ele. Depois de dois meses soube que ele tinha ficado noivo com uma outra mulher, Karin, filha de um dos mais ricos amigos de seu pai, aquilo foi uma facada no coração de Sakura. Mas sabia que o noivado dele não o fazia feliz, mas ele recebeu o que mereceu.

_**But we're not**_

_Ma nós não somos_

_**I forgot**_

_Eu esqueci_

A musica acabou e todos levantaram e as aplaudiram, agradeceram e saíram do palco, antes de sair Sakura olhou nos olhos de Sasuke, um olhar que significavam de quem e do que a música se referia. Todas as bandas foram chamadas ao palco para esperarem o resultado.

Apresentador**: E a vencedora do concurso e que vai ter a chance de gravar um disco é...** – fez um silencio típico, um silencio que quase matou os participantes – **é a banda Senzu!**

A festa feita pelas garotas foi tamanha que até o publico participou da comemoração, essa era a grande chance da vida delas, Sasuke se sentiu culpado por tudo que fez Sakura passar, e resolveu falar com ela, levantou-se.

Karin**: Onde vai querido?**

Sasuke: **Já volto, fique aqui um minuto**.

Karin: **Ta bom** – disse emburrada

Enquanto isso nos bastidores

Ino: **É ISSO AÍ!! NÓS VAMOS GRAVAR UM DISCO!!** – a loira escandalosa gritava por todos os lados

Tenten: **Controle-se Ino**

Sakura: **Não precisa fazer esse escândal**o – disse risonha

Tenten: **Olha o mico Ino, olha o mico**.

Ino: **Ta bom, parei.**

Tenten: **E olha que vem ai** – apontou com a cabeça para o homem de cabelos azulado espetado

Sakura**: O que ele quer por aqui** – olhou para ele

Ino: **Se vir encher o saco, vai sair debaixo de porrada** – olhou irritada para ele

Sasuke: **Posso falar com você Sakura** – foi direto assim que chegou, Tenten e Ino não gostaram do tom em que ele pediu para falar com Sakura.

Sakura**: Claro, por que não?** – disse indiferente

Sasuke**: A sós** – olhou para as garotas as quais o olharam com desdém.

Sakura: **Venha** – caminhou um pouco mais a frente das meninas

Tenten: **Não estou gostando nada disso**

Ino: **Muito menos eu**

Entre Sasuke e Sakura

Sakura: **O que quer me falar?**

Sasuke: **Que música foi essa?**

Sakura: **A que eu compus especialmente para você, e ai gostou?** – disse cínica

Sasuke: **Não brinque comigo, não sabe o que eu posso fazer** – disse sério

Sakura: **Não estou brincando só dizendo a verdade, e não tenho nenhum pouco de medo de você, se não tem coisa melhor a fazer, me de licença que eu tenho** – se virou e começou a caminhar em direção as garotas, mas Sasuke segurou seu braço.

Sasuke: **Ainda não terminei** - a puxou para o lugar em que ela estava antes

Sakura: **Me solte agora** – puxou seu braço – **fale logo o que quer** – cruzou os braços.

Sasuke: **Eu só vim aqui...** – não conseguia dizer – **vim dizer... que...**

Sakura: **O que é?** – estava ficando curiosa

Sasuke: – respirou fundo – **Vim pedir-lhe desculpa**

Sakura: **Como é?**

Sasuke: **Isso mesmo que você ouviu, desculpe-me por tudo o que eu fiz no passado**

Sakura: **Certo.**

Sasuke: **Certo?**

Sakura: **É**

Sasuke: **Só isso?**

Sakura: **E o que queria que dissesse, "eu te perdôo Sasuke" ou "eu também fui injusta" ou melhor "eu te perdôo eu também estava errada, eu ainda te amo"**

Sasuke: **Eu gosto da terceira escolha**

Sakura: **Eu não acredito na tua cara de pau, eu nunca diria isso, você me fez sofrer por tempo de mais, perdi muito tempo da minha vida, você me humilhava, e agora espera que eu volte para você?**

Sasuke: **Isso**

De volta as garotas

Ino: **eles estão demorando tempo demais não acha?**

Tenten**: Acho, mas nós não podemos ir lá**

Ino: **Hum**

Sai:** Oi garotas** – apareceu atrás delas – **parabéns pela vitória**

Ino e Tenten: **Sai!** – abraçaram-no

Ino: **Quanto tempo**

Tenten: **Você vive trabalhando.**

Sai: **É mesmo, mas hoje não quero saber de negócios. Só tem duas aqui, cadê a Sakura?**

Tenten: **Ainda bem que perguntou**

Sai: **Hum?**

Ino: **O Sasuke quis falar com ela, já faz um tempo que os dois estão conversando, mas não acho que está muito bom, olha lá a cara da Sakura** – apontou e Sai pode ver que ela estava irritada.

Tenten: **Nós não podemos fazer nada, mas você pode, vai lá**

Sai: **E vou mesmo.** – foi em direção dos dois.

De volta a Sasuke e Sakura

Sakura: **Você ta pensando que eu vou voltar com você, mas nem morta, e cadê a sua namoradinha rica? Vai lá com ela**

Sasuke: **Se é ciúmes, **_**querida**_**, eu vou e acabo o namoro agora**. – deu um sorriso de deboche

Sakura: **Não me chame de querida** – fechou a mão

Sasuke**: Se não o que **_**querida**_

Sai: **Algum problema Sakura** – apareceu do lado dela

Sakura: **Sai?! O que está fazendo aqui?**

Sai: **Você não pediu para mim vir?**

Sakura: **Claro, desculpe**.

Sai: **Ele esta te incomodando?**

Sakura: **Não esta mais.**

Sasuke: Não **tem mais o que fazer? Tipo se preocupar com os seus restaurantes?**

Sai: **Não, quando se trata da Sakura eu posso largar tudo.**

Sasuke**: E por que faria uma bobagem dessa?** – Isso irritou profundamente Sai e Sakura

Sai: **Porque Sasuke, a Sakura é minha noiva.** – O queixo de Sasuke quase foi ao chão

Sakura: **Isso mesmo Sasuke, Sai-kun é meu noivo, não esperava que eu ficaria um ano te esperando não é mesmo?**

Sasuke: **E mesmo que esperasse eu não queria um estorvo na minha vida** – olhava para Sai e Sakura – **agora me dêem licença que eu vou atrás da minha namorada, adeus** – saiu e deixou os dois para trás.

Sakura: **Até que enfim esse sujeito foi embora, não agüentava mais ele** – abraçou Sai

Sai: **Ótimo, agora chega de falar desse mala, vamos nos preocupar com nos dois**

Sakura: **Concordo plenamente **– olhou para cima e o beijou

O beijo teria sido mais demorado, porém algo o interrompeu.

Tenten: **Uhum uhm** – fez um barulho para ver se eles percebiam a presença das duas, para a felicidade delas funcionou

Ino: **Desculpe atrapalhar o **_**romantic**__**moment **_**dos dois, mas agora nós vamos comemorar todos nos juntos**.

Sakura**: Com certeza**.

Sai: **O meu carro esta na entrada, vamos. – todos **caminharam em direção a entrada do teatro.

Ino: - sussurrando para Tenten - **Vamos andar de carrão agora! Ninguém nos segura**

Tenten: - sussurrando para Ino – **Controle-se, olha o mico. **– as duas começaram a rir.

**Owari!**

Faz tempo que eu não apareço não eh mesmo, eh porque a escola tem sugado a alma da gente, nunca pensei que fosse ser tão cansativo, Deus que me livre. Essa é uma das fics que eu digitei, ainda tem muitas, mas com calma eu vou conseguindo postar todas.

BJS...

Deixe uma review, não dói nadinha :)


End file.
